sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacial Lollipop
If you are interested to join, please notify Chem, he’ll be delighted~ Glacial Lollipop (氷河ロリポップ') '''is an upcoming co-ed idol unit consisting of four students from Shine Royal Academy. It is said in season 2, the group will be officially formed. Introduction "The melody of Leadership, Lucia!" "The melody of Dreams, Fuyu!" "The melody of Happiness, Ryuu!" "The melody of Beauty, Meng!" "We are the coldness of winter and the warmth of love, Glacial Lollipop!" Members * Lucia Espinoza * Ryuu Barahona * Wang Meng Yue * Fuyu Aoyama * TBA ( Added later/ Male/ Cute Type) History Competition A private announcement came on March 15th for Shine Royal Academy that they'll be holding a unit competitions called "Find My Favorite Lollipop" information posted that both male and female divisions would be able to participate being that unit could form into a girl group, boy group, or a co-ed group; depending on how the competition will go. On March 18th fourty constants arrived at where the tournament will take place. Each week, ten contestants would be eliminated. On April 2nd, ten contestants left, but the judges are only looking for four members; this brought heavy competition and rivalry for the students ( six males and four females). In the end, students are now the only ones who vote which idol should be in the group; the reveal would appear in the teaser trailer of their debut Music Video. They also informed that they would be getting their manager. The contestants would get their answer a week later if they passed or not. Teaser A teaser trailer popped up on Aitube having the worlds "Glacial Lollipop" breaking out of the wall. Then the screen switches to a city. It appears to be New York City; four people enter the scene holding a giant map looking as if they're lost. The first member is revealed as she puts the map down, Lucia, she looks both left and right then looks at the others and says " We're soooo lost." The second member is revealed, Meng and replies " No kidding." in a serious tone. A male voice is heard from the side " I think it's nice to be lost. We get to see more scenery. It's like an adventure!" he puts the map down revealing to be Ryuu having a smile on his face. Fuyu puts down her map " We can see more stores and shop!" acting cute. Meng sighs " We should just ask someone at this point." Ryuu gasp and runs " Food!" he runs off screen. Lucia screams " Ryuu! Don't get lost!" she chases after him with Fuyu. Meng sighs again " We are deeply going to get lost now." and runs. The video ends. Debut TBA Singles Appearances |-|Stages= '''Debut Era' * City Stardom Stage * Confession Stage Stage * Karma Heart-Break Stage * Expression Stage * Skyland Stage * Jewel Star Stage |-|Magazines= AS019 They have been in five magazines. One front cover. All in Japan. |-| Shows= AS019 They have been in 30 shows. |-| Modeling= |-| Awards= 'AS019' JAPAN Performed Courage at Japan Record Award * Best New Debut Group: Nominated/ Won * Song of the year: Nominated/Lost Billboard Awards * Billboard Japan Top Pop: Nominated/ Lost *Billboard Japan Top Single Sales of the Year: Nominated/ Lost *Billboard Japan Hot 100 of the Year: Nominated/ Lost Unit Appeal ICY Pop '''(アイスポップ) - Four giant snowflakes gently land in front of the members. The members jump on the snowflakes and get boosted up to the sky. The members meet in the center at mid-air. The background is light blue with snowflakes and lollipops. The members pose as the word Glacial Lollipop pops out. Group's Rule # '''Dating is prohibited until you are 16. You are responsible for your actions. # Maintain grade with a C+ or higher. # Maintain groups image. Be nice to fans. # No going out at night outside of the academy. # Driving is prohibited # No permanent tattoos # Maintain your weight and be fit. Have a good portion when eating. Cheat day only occurs on a Saturday, but do not go overboard. No junk food. # Plastic Surgery is prohibited. Natural Beauty. # Be on time! Official links * Friendsta * Podcast * Kirakiratter * Facebook * Fan-cafe * Official AiTube Channel Trivia * Official Fanclub Name: Frostie * Official Fanclub Color: Humming Bird Green * Official Colors:'' Powder Blue & Atomic Tangerine * '''Lightsticks:' Orange, Blue, Purple, and Pink * After the winners of the competitions were chosen it's revealed that the group will get Daichi Nakamura, as the manager of the group. * The name of the group was decided by Sora and Chem, from the personality of the characters in the group. * The group was formed in an idol competition called "Find My Favorite Lollipop". * There is no center for the group as everyone shares an equal part'.' * In the beginning, the members' aura was separate from other another because they were still getting used to each other, but as time went on the unit shares an aura. * Lucia is the only member who was not born in the continent of Asia. * The clothes the group is mostly described as fashion-forward. **Each of them uses their own coords. * The reasoning behind the introduction being, Lucia is the leader of the group, Fuyu is an idol whose fans wish to be like her, Ryuu loves to make the fans happy, Meng's primary brand is Moon Maiden; the moon being beautiful. **"Melody" refers to them being singers." We are the coldness of winter and the warmth of love!" winter refers to the three girls who have a cold personality while '''warmth '''refers to Ryuu having a happy personality. Category:Chemmiechum Category:CrystalSora Category:Glacial Lollipop Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Wáng Mèng Yuè Category:Fuyu Aoyama Category:Units